Blam
by jmt24
Summary: The year is 2020 and everyone came back to McKinley to hear Sue dedicate the auditorium to Finn Hudson. Everyone reunites, including Blaine and Sam who haven't seen each other in a while.
1. Can I kiss you?

"I can not tell you enough man, how good it felt to have you singing right by my side again." Sam beamed as he loosely flung his hand over Blaine's shoulder as they walked the halls of McKinley. They had finished their performance of 'I Lived' a little while ago and most people had dispersed to Breadstix, which was rented out thanks to VP Sue. Blaine and Sam had found each other walking the halls and catching up before heading over to the Italian restaurant.

Blaine shook his head with a smile, curls bouncing, "I can't believe it's been 2 years Sam. I really missed you."

Sam looked down at Blaine and pulled him closer to his side, "I missed you too. You just gotta stop being so famous and come visit some more."

Blaine laughed, "First world problems. We should get going though, there is someone I'd like you to officially meet."

* * *

"Hi Claire," Sam gawked as he reached down to pick up the small child, head full of black hair. She smiled sleepily in Sam's arms.

"Don't let Kurt see you, he'll throw a fit. Something about beauty rest and plush blankets." Blaine rolled his eyes.

Sam looked around the restaurant, finding Kurt in a engaging conversation with Mercedes. "What?"

Blaine sighed, "Nevermind." Blaine smiled as he went to stand next to Sam and his daughter, poking at her nose to illicit a bigger smile.

"Oh my God look! She has no teeth!" Sam laughed, "She's too adorable Blaine."

Blaine leaned against his old friend as they played with the 6 month old baby.

"Claire!" A hushed whisper came from Sam's other side.

"Hello Quinn," Blaine smiled. "Excuse me, I'm going to go find Kurt, it's getting too late and we need to get her to bed."

"Do you mind Sam?" Quinn asked as she held out her arms.

Sam smiled as he handed Claire over to his ex-girlfriend. Quinn immediately smiled, which lit the whole room. "Any of these in your future?"

"I don't think so Sam," the blonde laughed as she held the baby. "Puck and I actually recently connected with Beth again; we've been taking everything really slow. But I'm happy."

"I'm glad," Sam said as he watched Claire's eyes start to close.

"What about you? You're still handsome as ever."

Sam sighed, "Still no luck. Toxic personality, Quinn."

"Oh stop it Sam," Quinn bumped into him a little with a smile, making Claire's eyes open. Immediately she looked around and started to reach for Sam from Quinn's side. "I think she likes you." Quinn laughed as she handed over Sam's best friend daughter.

Sam held Claire as she started laughing in his arms. "Hi Claire, aren't you just the prettiest girl in the room?" Sam said playfully as Quinn scoffed just as equally playfully next to him. "Can I kiss you? Huh? Mwuah!" Sam said as he planted a light kiss on her forehead which erupted a loud giggle from her mouth. Sam could see Blaine and Kurt approaching from the side as he and Quinn laughed with Claire.

"Ooo- She's awake, great. We'll be taking her now, thanks Sam." Kurt said hurriedly as he reached for his daughter out of Sam's arms. Blaine looked tired behind him, but mustered a smile as his husband situated Claire in her stroller.

Quinn shook her head a little as Blaine approached them, "Is he always that fussy?"

"No, no..." Blaine trailed off before coming up with a half hearted smile. "It was great to see you guys, really."

"Great to see you Blaine, she's precious," Quinn smiled as she gave Blaine a hug.

"She'll be a heartbreaker man," Sam joked as Blaine went to hug him, Sam pulled him in tight. "How long are you in town for? I don't want this to be the last time I see you.. or her."

"Till New years, so about 2 weeks. I'll call you Sam-"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled from a little ways away, stroller in hand.

"I gotta go," Blaine said quickly as he turned to grab his jacket. "I'll call you," Blaine smiled back at Sam once more before leaving the restaurant.


	2. I can't let you do that

"Ah, Sam. I'm really sorry, I wanted to hang out but Kurt planned this meet and greet thing at the Lima Mall and forgot to tell me about it. I feel horrible and I'd love to resch-"

"Dude, dude, it's okay." Sam laughed through the phone at his babbling friend. "Yeah, we'll reschedule, no worries man."

"Oh Sam, I forgot how great you are," Blaine sighed. "I gotta go though, I have to find Claire a babysitter before tonight."

"I'll do it."

"I can't let you do that, Sam."

"Why not? She's great, and now since I don't have plans I am free," Sam laughed.

"Oh yea- okay. Sure. She loved you at Breadstix, I'm sure she won't be upset to spend some time with you. Plus I'd love it. Kurt's not religious, but I sometimes still feel like she should have like a unofficial Godparent, you know? Without the baptism and all. You'd be perfect, and then a permanent part of her life, and mine- ours."

"Blaine, Blaine, you're rambling again. I'll be over at 4:30 alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, perfect. Thanks Sam, we'll see you then."

"Blaine, we have a meet and greet tonight," Kurt said as he appeared in the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I know. I called to cancel but then he said he'd babysit, because who knows when my mother will actually come back." Blaine laughed as he patted the couch next to him.

Kurt smiled weakly, "Sam? You sure he'll be okay with her?"

"He basically raised his siblings Kurt. He's great with kids."

"Kids, not babies."

"Claire really seemed to love him a couple nights ago at Breadstix's."

Kurt leaned into Blaine and grabbed his hand, "Okay. I trust your judgement."

"Thanks Kurt. I know you've had some issues with Sam and I's relationship in the past, but I'd really like him to be a part of all our lives."

Kurt laughed lightly, "Only when he was couch bumming in New York, oh and when you'd never come to bed because you were reading to him, oh and when you'd visit with each other, I was never invited."

"Okay, okay. Kurt I am sorry. I love you. I also love Sam, I haven't seen him in 2 years and he's my best friend. I really missed him."

"I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"You are! You are." Blaine said as he turned to look at Kurt and grabbed his hands to look into his eyes. "Sam, is just different, he always just- I don't know, he's Sam."

Kurt sighed, then smiled as he leaned into kiss Blaine. "I love you. Sometimes I just don't get Sam, but if it really means so much to you to have him around I won't mind. Just don't put him first again, no matter how much he may need you."


	3. You came back

Sam gave Claire a little kiss as he gently swiped some hair out of her face. He had just sung 'You are my sunshine' to make her fall asleep. Kurt had left some Broadway sheet music that he insisted Sam sing her, but Blaine had texted him about an hour later saying that 'You are my sunshine' works the best, and also not to tell Kurt that. Sam grabbed the baby monitor and proceeded downstairs to the Andersons living room.

* * *

It was around 9 o clock when Blaine returned to his childhood home. He walked through the door and everything was black except for a faint light coming from the living room. Blaine hung up his jacket and took off his wet snow covered boots before heading in that direction. The TV was stuck on the menu of The Avengers and Sam was asleep on the couch with the baby monitor on full volume not a foot away from his face. Blaine smiled then chuckled a little at his friend as he sat down in the space Sam left on the couch. Sam didn't move and continued to sleep. So Blaine grabbed the remote and hit play, as the opening of the movie started Blaine went to check on his daughter quick. Like her babysitter she was fast asleep with her hands above her head, Blaine snapped a quick picture and sent it to Kurt. Kurt wasn't happy that Blaine insisted on leaving, but Blaine also knew Kurt wasn't happy about having Sam alone with Claire. In the end Kurt let Blaine skip the dinner party afterwards with a promise of sending a picture to make sure Claire was alive and well.

As Blaine went downstairs he heard some rustling in the living room. He noticed Sam was awake now and sitting up on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," Blaine said as he walked to the back of the couch.

Sam jumped and spun around, "Holy shit dude! You scared me."

Blaine laughed as he leaned down close to Sam the couch separating them. It was well into 10 minutes of the movie now.

"You came back," Sam smirked.

Blaine raised his eyebrow a little and scoffed, "Yeah, what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Sam smiled, "You check on Claire?"

"Fast asleep, just like you," Blaine said as he punched Sam a little. "You know Kurt is back-"

"Don't lie to me, Blaine, now come geek out with me." Sam laughed.

Blaine sighed with a wide smile, "If you insist."

"Sorry man, don't mean to be rude, but things haven't changed," Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I know Sam," Blaine agreed. "I just- it's so hard to keep Kurt happy-"

"So you still bail to come home to me, huh?"

Blaine stared at him, mouth open a little before Sam nudged his shoulder and ruffled his hair.

"I'm just kidding bro... Kinda," Sam laughed.

Blaine sunk himself into the couch, "No Sam, you're right."

Sam sighed sadly as he turned to his best friend, "Blaine. We don't have to talk tonight, but we should soon."

"I can't talk about it now. Things are different. We have Claire. I can't leave him and still keep both our reputations, people look up to us, and us as a couple not individual people."

"It's divorce Blaine. It happens, you are allowed to be a real person. I'm sorry bro but you haven't been happy for a long time. I can't count the amount of times you've called me just to 'escape', then I don't hear anything from you in a year, come to find out you and Kurt were trying to have a kid. I know that was you Blaine, Kurt would never want a kid this young. Stop trying to make excuses to be with him. As your best friend I can't tell you enough: you deserve better."


	4. I'm flirting with you

"How come you aren't over at Burt & Carole's?" Sam asked as he situated his sugar coated coffee on the teachers lounge table.

"Rachel and Mercedes are there," Blaine said as he sat down next to Sam. "Not feeling a girls day really."

Sam laughed, "I feel that dude."

Blaine hummed as he took a sip of coffee, "So, one last day before break, any plans?"

"Nah, I mean yeah, I got some: two New Directions rehearsals over break, Christmas in Kentucky, but uh New Years is open. I was thinking of throwing a party at my apartment, it's close to downtown, and although it's only one bedroom, I figure everyone is still friendly enough to cuddle."

Blaine scoffed, "Yeah, things really haven't changed have they?"

"Of course they have, I mean we can't cuddle anymore."

Blaine scrunched his face a little, "Sam."

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"That was a long time ago," Blaine laughed.

"When you and Kurt were broken up, twice. Just about every night you were over-"

"Yeah, I uh I remember."

Sam smirked, "Ah man, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Blaine smiled.

"No, really though dude. No one has ever gotten me like you."

"What about uh that last girlfriend you had?"

"Yeah, no," Sam's smiled disappeared. "Can't seem to keep them around for more than a month. Always the same thing, 'Stop with the impressions, I'm serious.' Or 'Why don't you read something more adult?' Honestly, I feel like it is not even worth my time anymore."

Blaine looked at his friend sadly, "You'll find someone Sam, I promise. You just need another comic book, Star Wars, Avatar, singing, funny lover like you."

"That's a lot of things most girls aren't. Actually sounds a lot like you." Suddenly Sam smiled, "We should meet up over coffee sometime and talk about all our problems."

"Are you flirting with me?" Blaine joked as he spun his spoon around in his own coffee.

"I'm flirting with you, yes. What I want is someone like you Blaine-but you know a girl." Sam said quickly with a smile. "You're the only person who has stuck with me this long, besides family. You're something special, and someone I like to practice on, for you know when the real deal walks into my life."

Blaine laughed, "You are something else Sam."

Sam smirked as he stood up, coffee in hand as he put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "C'mon dude, I'd love for you to meet some of the students."


	5. Are you drunk?

"I couldn't be happier with today Kurt," Blaine smiled as they laid their daughter down to sleep.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him, "I love you Blaine. Best Christmas I've ever had, especially since it was with this girl."

"Never thought you'd say that huh?" Blaine joked.

Kurt smiled, "She's perfect."

"You're perfect," Blaine said as he went to kiss Kurt's neck, Kurt smiled and turned to kiss Blaine. "I love you Kurt," Blaine smiled as he leaned in to kiss his husband once more. Suddenly Blaine's phone rang, but the new parents continued their make out session.

"You going to get that?" Kurt whispered breathlessly after the third ring, breaking their kiss for a moment.

Blaine shook his head as he pulled Kurt closer, strong hands on his husbands back. "Gotta be quiet, everyones home tonight."

"Are we allowed to have sex with our daughter in the room?" Kurt laughed as Blaine laid him down on the bed climbing on top of him.

"She's sleeping, and she's 6 months old, and who the hell is calling me at this hour?" Blaine said frustrated as his phone rang again.

Kurt smiled as he reached for Blaine's phone in Blaine's back pants pocket, his smile disappeared immediately once he saw who was calling, "It's Sam."

Blaine noticed the change in his husband, "Leave it, I'm sure he's fine. Come here." Blaine smirked as he grabbed Kurt's hand and put them over his head before leaning down and capturing his mouth again.

"Best Christmas ever- oh my God, Blaine you have to answer it." Kurt said as Blaine's phone went off again, Sam's smiling face on the screen.

"Ugh," Blaine sighed, frustrated. "Sam, what's going on?" Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt but Kurt pushed away a little and retreated to the top of the bed.

"Dude! I tried calling you like 10 times..." Sam laughed over the phone.

"It was like two times, but Sam-wait are you drunk?"

"How could you tell?" Sam laughed again, stumbling around his dark parents house.

"Blaine, leave him," Kurt whispered shaking his head.

Blaine pulled his lips tight, "It'll just be one minute Kurt, I promise." Blaine rolled off the bed and kissed Kurt quickly before taking Sam's call out in the hallway.

"Are you okay Sam? I was uh kinda in the middle of something," Blaine whispered as he walked down the hall past Cooper and his parents bedrooms.

"Yeah yeah man, I just wanted to say Merry Christm-oh shit! Sorry I dropped my keys," Sam laughed as the sound of keys clinging together rang through the phone.

"Sam, where are you going?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Coming back to Lima, my family kinda pissed me off, actually not kinda, really pissed me off."

"Please don't drive Sam," Blaine said hurriedly.

"I don't have my car, silly. I took the bus, theres gotta be one at this hour, there usually is."

"Sam, it's Christmas."

"Oh.. well shit. I'm still leaving," Sam laughed a little as he shut his front door.

Blaine sighed, "What happened Sam?"

"Said something- something about uh how I need to settle down and start a family, go to school, be a good role model for Stevie and Stacey. Oh excuse me, they like to be called Steve and Stace now," Sam mumbled.

"Oh Sam," Blaine slumped against the hallway wall by his parents room. Blaine buried his face in his hands, "I'll be there in a couple hours, can you wait that long? Please?"

"Sure, anything for you buddy. I'll be at the bus stop."

"No, Sam it's December. Go back inside."

"Mmm, okay." Sam said as he sat against his front door.

"Sam, inside," Blaine laughed slightly.

"Dude you know me too well, ugh, okay I'll do as you say," Sam laughed as he stumbled to his feet. "Yeah it's a little cold actually, yeah. Wait, are you actually coming, or just saying that?"

"Sam you can't wait it out till morning? You can take the first bus out, it's at 9am right? You'll be back in Lima by 1 at the latest," Blaine said encouragingly.

"No Blaine, I can't see my parents right now or tomorrow. I yelled at them a little- look I don't really wanna talk about it, I just need to leave alright," Sam said his voice breaking a little.

"Kurt's going to kill me..." Blaine said as the two sat in silence over the phone. Finally Blaine sighed, " Alright Sam, I'll be there in about 3 and a half hours, just please, go inside."


	6. It wasn't supposed to happen like that

"I'm so sorry Blaine," Sam said quietly again.

"It's okay Sam, really," Blaine encouraged as the two crossed the Kentucky-Ohio border. "You should try to sleep some more."

"No I'm good, just sort of feel hung over," Sam chuckled a little as he rubbed his head.

Blaine laughed slightly as his friend groaned with his head in his hands. "Want some greasy McDonald's breakfast?"

"I think that's what you want," Sam teased from his hands. "I can still cut glass on these abs."

Blaine let out a real laugh this time, "You sure you're still not drunk?"

"I'm sure. But really dude, check this out," Sam said as he lifted his shirt revealing a perfect abdominal region. "Perfect body since I was a teen."

"Yeah, now I remember why I had that crush on you."

"Oh so I'm just a body to you huh?" Sam joked as Blaine smirked from behind the wheel. "Would make sense on why you left me hanging after we lived several states away.." Sam trailed off, the mood in the car shifting immediately.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that," Blaine said as he shifted uncomfortably in the drivers seat.

"Well..."

"Well what, Sam?"

"It did happen like that. Worse than that, I didn't talk to you directly for a year. A year, Blaine."

"Why are we having this conversation now?"

"When else are we going to have it? We can have it the next time you leave Kurt for me, because that'll happen again."

"Fuck you Sam."

"Whoa," Sam laughed a little clearly taken aback by his normally proper friends choice of words. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant Sam. Look, I love Kurt but you know I love you too."

"Blaine, I'm your best friend not your husband."

"I know that, but you need me more."

Sam scoffed angrily, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Blaine sighed.

"No, go on. Please."

"Sam I don't want to fight, I've been driving for a really long-"

"You didn't have to, you could've stayed back with Kurt. It's- it was Christmas night. Tell me what you think of me Blaine that would pull you away from your family. Oh right because I'm some charity case, some loser, who needs you the charming knight to come and save him. C'mon Blaine let's hear it, I already heard this from my parents, shouldn't be any worse coming from you."

Blaine looked over at Sam whose eyes were red and puffy, he looked exhausted. "Sam, what happened?"

Sam shook his head, and the two sat in a comfortable silence just the sound of the car rolling on pavement to provide for sound. "They were so happy to see me at first, asking me about my job and you," Sam finally started talking. "Then Stevie and Stacey left early to go out to a movie with their friends parents, and my parents and I started drinking some wine. I was already a little upset on how big they were and how much I've missed being in Lima, and how they weren't Stevie and Stacey anymore. It's like I wasn't even their brother. I told my parents that and they just laughed. They said they take after me, they said they look up to me as their rolemodel. I never thought that was a bad thing."

"It's not a bad thing Sam," Blaine said as he reached over to put his hand comfortingly on Sams leg.

"They said they want to move out like I did, they don't focus on their studies because I didn't go to college, they shortened their names like I did when I went by Sam instead of Sammy, they don't know what a healthy teenage relationship looks like, they think stripping is a viable profession, they want to be just like me. I didn't-I didn't realize I was so fucked." Sam said as he looked out the passenger window. "I didn't realize I was ruining my family." Suddenly Sams tone of voice changed to a darker tone, "So why do I need you? You know my parents had something to say on that matter as well. 'Sam why aren't you with Blaine?'" Sam said in a higher pitch mocking his mother, "Oh I don't know mom, maybe because Blaines already married? 'But Blaine is so perfect, he has a great head on his shoulders and a great life planned out for him. Sam, he's the only one who can help you.'"

Blaine looked at his friend lost for words, "Sam, I-"

"You don't have to say anything Blaine," Sam sighed as he leaned the passenger seat all the way back. "You know you're both right. I need you. You are the only one who can help me. I just didn't know I needed help."

Blaine studied his friend in the seat next to him before saying, "You know what? I think I'm ready for that coffee date now."


	7. How long has it been?

Sam moaned in pleasure, "This is so good!"

Blaine laughed at his friend as he shoveled down some high way diner food, "Feel better?"

Sam nodded vigorously as he shoveled his food into his mouth.

"Sam, I want you to be honest with me," Blaine sighed. Sam looked up at him mouth full of food and somberly reached for his napkin to wipe his mouth, Blaine managed a little smile, "And I'll be honest with you. How long has it been?" Blaine laughed lightly, "Since we had a bro talk?"

Sam smiled, "Too long."

"Right, so uh I think you should start." Blaine admitted.

"Wow you just wanna get right in there huh?" Sam laughed as he took a sip of his water.

"I just- I'm leaving in about a week Sam. I have no idea what Kurt's going to say to me when I get back, but it's not going to be good. So convince me. Convince me of something, whatever you want. I'm all ears. Tell me everything and anything. Please. I don't want anyone else's opinion on my life but yours. I didn't have the chance to talk to you before I got married, you weren't even my best man; no bachelor party, no second thoughts, and I needed you then and I need you now."

Sam smiled and reached for Blaine's hands across the table, "Dude, calm down. Whatever I say, you can take however you want it. Alright? I don't want you to base your life off of what I say here okay? You're your own person, and you don't want me to control it."

Blaine took a deep breath, and squeezed Sam's hand before pulling away, "Alright."

"First things first, why did you stop talking to me?"

"Oh Sam, I don't know. I didn't mean it, really. I just-we got so busy, then there was Rachel and the baby, and you were so far away." Blaine trailed off, "I don't know Sam."

Sam laughed, "Alright I guess. One more question then I'll tell you something I've been holding in for a long time."

"Okay shoot."

"What does Kurt think of me?"

Blaine sighed, "He likes you, Sam, he really does. He's just um not a fan of us together, or us at all."

"Why? Sorry I said only one question, but I just don't get it Blaine. Do you hate it when he hangs out with Rachel and Mercedes? or Elliot?"

"Honestly Elliot at first because it was threatening, then I talked to him and I realized it was all in my head. You know like whatever their relationship was or I don't know, it was strictly friendly."

"Do you think Kurt is threatened by me?" Sam pondered.

"Yeah, yes." Blaine answered immediately.

"I mean I guess I could see it, you did leave him on Christmas night to come pick up me, drunk, about 4 hours away."

"You needed me."

"Kurt needed you too."

Blaine sighed, "I know."

"Do you think I needed you more?"

"Sam, you don't have any one else... I'm so sorry. So sorry about leaving you."

"Yeah," Sam said. "So your friendship? Is it- is it all because I don't really have anyone else, and you feel bad?"

"No Sam, oh my God no." Blaine looked at Sam with big eyes, "Sam you're the only one whose been there every break up. You're the best friend I've ever had. It's as simple as that."

Sam smiled, "You too man. Seems like the only problem in our relationship is Kurt."

"Sam, I love Kurt. I love our family."

"Why do you leave him? Why does he leave you? You think thats healthy Blaine? You're not soulmates."

"Sam stop please. You're right okay? You know. You've always been right."

"Don't give up so easily, we have to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about it Sam. I can't talk about. I have a family, who I promised the rest of my life. I can't leave them. I can't leave you. But I made a promise to them with a ring, with a vow. You don't get it Sam, you haven't had this, you don't know what it's like to have someone you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Sam slung his head and pushed himself away from the table, "That's where you're wrong. You are someone I want to spend the rest of my life with Blaine. You're my best friend, you're right I need you. I haven't found a single person who I've connected with like you. This last year has been hell, I mean Will's great but he's got his own family now too. I've lost everyone, I'm all alone here. I can't be myself with anyone, they think I'm weird or something. I know what it's like, just in a different context. You can't even be yourself with Kurt, that's why you prefer to hang out with me. You can't spend your life with both of us. But I also know you well enough to not give up on something you started. So I'm going to talk to Kurt, just him and I."


	8. I'll be right over

"So let me get this straight... You think I'm threatened by you and Blaine's relationship? How would I be threatened?" Kurt asked Sam as he walked around the Anderson's coffee table to sit next to Sam on the couch.

"See, that's what I don't get either man. It's basically the only conclusion I have as to why you hate me-us- as in Blaine and I."

Kurt scoffed, "'I'll be right over, Sam. Sam needs me. Sam can't sleep.' Sam this, Sam that. I'm not threatened Sam, I'm sick of the way Blaine treats you. Really it has nothing to do with you personally." Kurt added with a comforting hand on Sam's leg.

Sam's eyes narrowed and before he spoke he shook Kurt's hand off his leg. "Look Kurt, I'm serious here."

"Really? I'm sorry sometimes it's so hard to tell with you."

"No- yeah- I get that. But seriously dude we need to figure this out, I can't go another year without him."

"How romantic." Kurt laughed a little as he leaned back on the couch, taking in the bigger man sitting on the edge of the couch in front of him. "Look, you have to understand how it's like for me and I'm sure you do. You're a great guy Sam, but you and I both know that I should come first for Blaine and not you. So you can see why that upsets me?"

Sam nodded and waited for Kurt to continue, "Sam if you want answers, or if you want things to get better you don't need to talk to me. You need to talk to Blaine. You are the only one he'll listen to."

"That's not true..." Sam said sadly.

"Blaine's in his own head, but he wears his heart on his sleeve. Honestly, maybe it is my fault knowing that marrying him should've meant marrying you too, but then we were in New York and you were here and I thought it'd all go away."

"It didn't."

"I know Sam. I know you were upset with how the wedding went down, I know you were upset when Blaine moved back to New York. I know you're upset you have me to compete with."

"I don't want a competition," Sam interjected before Kurt continued.

"It is a competition Sam, it always has been with us. I love Blaine, and Blaine loves me. You love Blaine, and Blaine loves you. Blaine loves me but he loves you more."

"Why? How can you admit that but not admit that you have a problem with me? Is it because you have a problem with the relationship you're in?"

"I have a great relationship, and a daughter, Sam." Kurt said defensively, "You and Blaine have the strange relationship. Don't think I'm stupid, I mean look at you. Blaine has been in love with you, since what? Since he cheated on me?"

"That's not fair man, I don't love Blaine that way, that's why he has us both. I get comic loving bro Blaine and you get sexy Blaine."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "You think my husband is sexy?"

"It's just a fact," Sam said convincingly.

"Here's what I think should happen: I want you to take Blaine out on a date. I know I know, hear me out. Sam, I love Blaine, more than anything, except for maybe Claire. Anyways, you're right, someone is at fault in this triangle of a relationship, and I'd hate to be right, but just to ease my mind and to show you that I'm not threatened by you, please take my husband out."


	9. You know, it's okay to cry

"This is stupid Sam, I'm not- I'm not still in love with you," Blaine laughed shaking his head as he and his best friend walked in Breadstix for their 'date'. "I don't get how this solves anything."

"Look Blaine, Kurt says he's not threatened by me, and that fact: you are still in love with me. I gotta say man, I agree with him. So lets be gentlemen, and figure out what's going with us."

"Sam- you're not gay."

"No," Sam said as he pulled Blaine's chair out for him. "But my best friend is, and he wonders about the potential of us- you and me." Sam finished as he sat down with a smile across from Blaine.

Blaine hid his face in his hands for a minute with a blush, "Maybe this is good. So do we make small talk or just..."

"Be normal," Sam smiled as he covered Blaine's hands with his.

* * *

"That was fun, Sam. I don't think I'd call it a date, but we won't tell Kurt that," Blaine laughed as Sam walked him to his parent's house door.

"Would this make it a date?" Sam asked as he grabbed Blaine's hands and pulled Blaine flush against him with one smooth move. Their eyes lingered into each other for only a moment before Sam leaned down and kissed Blaine. Lingering for a second, the two friends stayed close even after they pulled apart. Sam smiled as he moved his hands from Blaine's to his friends waist, seemingly to hold the other man up. "You alright dude?"

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine said as he shook his head with a huge smile.

"Alright so in true date fashion, I'll text you later, alright?" Sam trailed his hand slowly from Blaine's back.

Blaine just nodded as he watched his best friend leave, slumping against the front door as Sam's car disappeared from view. It was a couple minutes later when the door opened and Blaine fell backwards.

"How'd it go?" Kurt asked as he sat down next to Blaine.

"What do you want me to say?"

Kurt took a good look at Blaine, whose happy demeanor changed to a sullen one. "I want you to say that it was a normal night with Sam, and you love me."

"He kissed me."

"Well, it was a date, Blaine. How'd it feel to finally kiss him?"

"It's all I've been waiting for," Blaine said slowly, carefully looking at Kurt. "Kurt, I love Sam, but he can't love me like you do, no one can. Kurt, you're it, Sam can't compete with you."

Kurt smiled, "I'm glad you've come to this realization."

"You know, it's okay to cry," Blaine laughed, "I know you've wanted this for a while."

Kurt laughed as he hugged Blaine on the steps to the door, "I love you."


	10. I just want this

SAM: what'd you tell Kurt?

BLAINE: about the date?

SAM: mmm

BLAINE: I told him it was everything I was waiting for haha

SAM: meaning?

BLAINE: let's talk in person

SAM: I can come over

BLAINE: haha its late Sam

SAM: so? Kurt asleep?

BLAINE: yeah, I'll leave the door unlocked, find me when you come in

* * *

"Found ya," Sam whispered as he walked out into the Anderson's four season back porch.

"Sam," Blaine breathed as Sam sat down next to him on the wicker love seat.

"Tell me everything dude! I haven't been able to sleep," Sam said excitedly as he began to take off his winter accessories.

"You haven't been able to sleep?" Blaine scoffed jokingly. "I just went on a date with my best friend who then proceeded to kiss me at the end of the night, whilst on my childhood doorstep with my husband and daughter in the house."

"Been thinking a lot huh?"

Blaine laughed, "Little bit of an understatement Sam."

Sam laughed, "I had a good time though, did you?"

"Yeah of course," Blaine said as he absently put his hand on Sam's thigh. "I can't believe we kissed, Tina would throw a fit."

"She'd be our biggest buyer if we ever did porn," Sam joked as he leaned back into the wicker.

Blaine blushed a little, "Yeah... " The two friends enjoyed a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Blaine continued with a deep breath, "Well, I know you're waiting for me to say something, so I will. I told Kurt I loved him and that you can't even compete with the love that he gives me."

Sam expression unchanged looked down at Blaine sitting besides him, "That bad of a kisser huh? Is that why I have such bad luck?"

"Sam," Blaine said removing his hand from Sams leg. "This is serious, it's my life, it's my heart. I have to follow it."

Sam sighed sadly and pulled Blaine into his side, "I know dude, just don't forget me this time, and I don't want to hear you complain about the same things when you had your chance to fix them."

"What?" Blaine said confused as he pulled away from Sam to look at him.

"What, what?"

"You said I had the chance to fix the things I complain about, do you think things aren't fixed? How would this situation right now fix the things I complain about?"

"I don't know dude, things will be the same, they always will be with you and Kurt. It makes me sad that you don't think I could give you a love like Kurts."

"Sam, I can't choose just you. I mean I could, but I would be very lonely at the end of the day, Kurt is there physically in all ways."

"Oh," Sam said as he contemplated what his friend had said. Getting it, Sam laughed, "I gotcha bro. You know if that's my only fault in this, I think I can handle it."

"Your only fault?"

"Not being gay. C'mon Blaine, you basically just said you aren't choosing to leave Kurt because he's there for you physically. You can't just dump Kurt and hang out with me because even though I'm the best friend, I won't have sex with you and cuddle you every night."

Blaine laughed, "Sam, that's a little out of line."

"It's true dude! That's the problem, you would leave Kurt if you knew I could love you in the way you want me to."

"Look, Sam, you're my best friend and-"

"You wouldn't do anything about it, just hang out with me when you wanted to feel like Blaine again, but you would never act on your feelings. I get it. Back to the same dance we've been doing for six years."

"No, no," Blaine shook his head. "That's it, it changed when you kissed me."

"It was hardly a kiss," Sam muttered from next to Blaine.

"It was a kiss Sam, and thats when it felt like it was everything I had ever wanted, but I can't have it with you and that's okay, because I have it with Kurt."

"So you're like over me?"

Blaine laughed, "Yeah I guess so." Blaine leaned back and looked at Sam whose head also turned to look at him. "Thanks, you know for always being so relaxed and not weirded out by-" Blaine was abruptly interrupted by Sam's lips on his, moving slowly with a little tongue. Blaine didn't fight back as the bigger man turned to his side and straddled Blaine down on the wicker love seat, fast and smooth. Holding Blaines hands in a one hand grip above the smaller mans head while Sam's other hand played with the bottom of Blaine's t-shirt, Sam removed his mouth slowly from Blaines.

"You still over me?" Sam whispered quietly in Blaine's ear as he began to play with it in his mouth a little. Sam was answered with a breath hot on his neck, and the tiniest pump of hips from Blaine.

"Sam, what're you doing?" Blaine managed to finally say as he tired to wriggle out of Sam's grip, who in response only held him down tighter.

"Admit it Blaine," Sam said as his long fingers traced the top edges of Blaine's pants. Sam suddenly moved his hand up to cup Blaines face towards his, "You still want to do me."

Blaine laughed awkwardly, "No-no Sam. This is too much."

"Then stop me," Sam teased as he pulled Blaines face to his smashing their lips together. Sam settled down on Blaine, leaving the man to fight him off if he wanted, but no such thing came as Blaine's hands slowly slipped from Sam's grip above his head. Sams hand went to holding Blaine's head to have a comfortable access to his mouth, while his hips and other hand kept the other man pinned to the couch. Blaine's right hand immediately went to Sam's lower back, while the other pushed his body up tight into Sams.

"Sam-mmm," Blaine started speaking and Sam's mouth didn't stop as it dropped down to Blaine's neck. "Sam, you're right-I just- I just want this."


	11. You don't need to protect me

"Get a drink with Puck and I tonight."

"Well, hello Sam," Blaine smiled through the phone.

Sam laughed a lil, "Seriously man. After my rehearsal. We gotta talk some New Years plans," Sam explained.

"Oh right, yeah sure. I'll talk to Ku-"

"No, nope. See you tonight." Sam hung up.

* * *

"Whats up bro? Long time no talk," Puck said as he pulled Blaine into a half hug. "I gotta say I was surprised when Sam said you were coming, but then I heard Quinn say she was eating dinner with Rachel and Tina and I figured your wife would be there."

Sam nearly choked on his drink from laughing while Blaine pursed his lips and pulled a chair out from the high top table his friends were at, "Yeah, well worked out nice."

"So man, Sam's caught me up, congrats on the daughter. Most beautiful girl you've ever seen right?"

Blaine smiled, "She sure is Puck."

Puck smiled and clapped Blaine on the back, "We need another brew over here!"

After several minutes of more catching up and casual bro drinking, the conversation finally turned to Sam's New Years Party.

"Everyones invited?" Puck asked finishing his second beer.

"Of course, I mean look at it this way: if I only invited the people I really wanted there that would lead to drama, but when everyones invited dramas bound to happen but less likely at my fault."

Blaine laughed, "Sounds about right."

"Quinn and I call the fouton, you know both of us will be hammered. Ain't no way we trying to be DD."

Sam laughed, "No one has to DD, we can all sleep wherever."

Blaine scoffed, "I'd like to see Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes sleeping on your floor."

"You mock them, but you're one of them," Puck laughed as he pulled on Blaine's nice designer pants.

"Nah man, Blaine's still chill," Sam defended him, also finishing his second beer.

Puck rolled his eyes and slowly slid off his chair grabbing the empty bottles, "Want more? My treat."

"Yeah sure man, thanks." Blaine said as Puck wondered off to the bar. "Puck hasn't changed much."

"I think he has. You missed a lot when you were gone Blaine, he had a really bad drinking problem when Quinn broke up with him."

"They were back together in only a couple months though," Blaine thought out loud.

"Yeah, still pretty bad," Sam said as he swiped hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said.

"What? No. Don't be, you had a life too, it just wasn't here."

Blaine smiled numbly, "Thanks for inviting me out."

"No problem," Sam smiled widely with a small laugh. "So how was the rest of your night last night?"

Blaine blushed, "It was uh alright."

Sam laughed, "I'm glad, I enjoyed our 'date night'. Surprisingly would probably do it again."

Blaine looked up at his friend who looked lost in thought, "Last night you weren't sure."

Sam scoffed comically and made eye contact with Blaine, "Last night YOU weren't sure."

Blaine blushed even more, "Look Sam, you don't need to protect me. I know if I were to stupidly leave Kurt despite how much I love being with you, and now I know you don't mind some sexual exploration, you still wouldn't be ready to have a relationship with me right away. It wouldn't be perfect, and I think we both know that."

A hand filled with beer distracted the friends as Puck returned, "Three beers!"


	12. You can't protect me

Sam and Blaine found themselves back at Sam's apartment around 9pm, after a drunk Puck was picked up by a glowing Quinn. The two weren't drunk just a little buzzed with a overall good atmosphere. It didn't take them long till they settled into their usual state of video game playing while talking casually.

"Whose gonna hook up on New Years you think?" Sam asked as his body moved slightly with the game.

Blaine laughed a little, "Well Artie and Tina are together, Puck and Quinn, Santana and Brittany, Rachel, Jesse and Kurt aren't coming..."

"Wait dude what?"

"Kurt texted me while we were out. Him and Rachel and Jesse are going to Columbus for some theatre thing. Kurt swung by over Rachel and Jesse's hotel after dinner."

"You're not going?"

"Kurt didn't really ask."

"That's harsh," Sam said as the two didn't stray eye contact from the TV screen.

"Well, I know it's something he's really into, and I'd just rather have a quieter night. A vacation is supposed to be low key right?"

"Or do the things you don't otherwise have time for."

"Sam."

"What? Dude come on how come you're really not going?"

Blaine sighed as he died in the game, leaning back for just a second before getting right back into it. "I feel like Kurt and I's only shared interest is Claire. I love preforming and being a role model, but this extra publicity and networking, it's just not what I want and Kurt's really into it. I get it, it can be exciting but to put on a act everyday and everytime we go out it's just exhausting."

"Yeah, I can't relate but I know that would stress me out, especially all the flashes and cameras and shit."

Blaine laughed, "Nailed it. But to answer the original question I don't think anyone besides whose in a couple is going to be hooking up on New Years."

"Lame," Sam sighed. "I'd like to have a party where something big happens and everyone remembers it, or at least a couple people."

"I'm sure it'll be great Sam, I for one, can't wait."

"Glad you're coming bro. Probably could classify as a second date."

Blaine coughed as he choked on air, "No more dates Sam."

"Then how about one with another guy?"

"Sam. No. What?"

"I am going to be brutally honest with you dude, just like you've been with me so many times and it's not just because I'm a little buzzed. I was there for you twice when you and Kurt broke up. Both times you hit a bottom you weren't sure you could get back from, but I brought you back. I fought with you and for you. How as a best friend can I tell you that I am okay with that relationship when I know what it does to you, and he- he just doesn't even know."

Blaine stopped playing, Sam was still fighting but with a lesser intensity.

"'You can't protect me Sam.' Do you remember the first time you told me that?"

Blaine nodded as a tear fell silently as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"That was the scariest moment of my life. At that point Blaine, I had thought I'd really lost you. All I kept thinking was, 'what would I do? Who would I tell? How could I live?' And Kurt, how could he just leave, how could he just not care, when did he get so wrapped up in himself? Blaine, you can't do that again, for me. I told you then I would protect you from everything and anyone, and that's what I am doing. You got married so fast, I was supposed to be your best man, I was supposed to talk you out of it. I was never okay with it, how could I be? When I came to pick you up from New York you were screaming in the bathroom, the mirror shattered and you were on the floor with blood everywhere."

Blaine was crying now and Sam had stopped the game and pulled his friends face up with his hands to make eye contact, "Blaine. I'm serious. You can't make Kurt happy, no one but Kurt can make himself happy. I told you I would protect you and I will because I need you. Kurt thought he lost you twice and I don't know how he did it, because the thought of losing you just once was enough to know that you were worth fighting for for as long as you needed."


	13. Have you ever wanted to hate someone?

"Have you ever wanted to hate someone? Like really really hate them? But you just can't." Kurt smiled down at his daughter, knowing full well she couldn't participate in the conversation. "Well sweetie, it's going to suck when you get that feeling. I promise I'll protect you as long as I can, but someday when you think you're an adult you won't want me protecting you. I hope you don't grow up too fast." Kurt leaned down and kissed Claire before turing around coming face to face with his husband, eyebrows raised. "Jesus, Blaine, you scared me." Kurt said making his way around his husband to clean the room up a bit, throwing some clothes into a small suitcase.

"Sorry. Uh, who do you want to hate?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt sighed, "Don't be mad at me, I don't hate him. I wish I could but he's just too perfect to you, and he's your best friend and I wish I could hate hi-"

"Kurt, theres some things about Sam and I's relationship you don't know about."

"I know. Trust me I know."

"Let's talk about everything, please." Blaine said with big eyes.

Kurt sat down on the bed, "I'd really like that."

* * *

An hour later found the couple laid together on bed, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest.

"I think I was just scared that no one would be like me enough for me to love them, you know?" Kurt laughed through light tears. "You were just perfect, and there were other guys but they just weren't you. I compared everyone to you. But that meant I wasn't open to new things and new interests. I was comfortable. I didn't want to start over, or have to tell someone else that I was engaged once, that the boy who saved me and the reason I'm here today is no longer in my life, I couldn't even imagine it. I loved the idea of you, I loved what we had before Eli C. That. That was what I always wanted back. We just couldn't get it could we?"

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, "No. I found Sam."

"I found myself. Even more so than when you gave me confidence and love."

"I'll always love you Kurt, always. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you Blaine. Do you love Sam?"

"I think I could fall in love with Sam very easily. But no, Kurt he doesn't even compare to you, us, what we had. You're right, we had it all, and we lost it. It wasn't either of our faults, it was life and it bested us. You focused on you, twice, and I had Sam, twice. Those are the real heroes, you and Sam. Those things the bring us up when we're so low, the things that bring us back to life is life."

"We'll be okay."

Blaine laughed a little, "We'll always be okay Kurt, but we won't be happy. I've told you everything, what do you think?"

Kurt sighed and played absently with Blaine's button on his cardigan, "I knew Sam was gay."

"Seriously Kurt, tell me what you're thinking, feeling."

"I think we need to make a real life decision. Again. It's not just us now Blaine, we have Claire and the public. What would we do? There's so many things-"

"Kurt, no. What do you think about me, Sam, this?"

"I feel... relieved. Free. But I am glad we have Claire to bind us for life. I don't know. I'm feeling a lot of things right now. Can we just lay here for a while?"

"Anything Kurt, anything."


	14. I'm sorry I didn't know

Everybody that was going to show up was at Sams by 10, & by 11 everyone was drunk, thanks to a game of mystery shot spin the bottle and beer bong battles. Currently Sam and Blaine were up against Puck and Quinn the undefeated undeclared champions of the party game. Sam and Blaine were losing badly. Collectively they got three cups, while Puck and Quinn were trying to sink their last three in stoplight fashion.

"Boom! That's how it's done boys!" Puck shouted as he sank the middle cup. "C'mon baby," he encouraged Quinn as Blaine and Sam hovered over their cups ready to protect them.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, aimed and shot. "Babe, you sank the easy one, it's going to take forever now," Quinn whined as her ball bounced off the rim of the back cup.

Sam and Blaine grabbed their respective balls, and with a simple nod, Blaine bounced his ball as Sam hook shot his.

"Yes!" Sam yelled even though both their balls missed.

"Always wanted to do that!" Blaine laughed drunkenly with Sam, who was leaning on him as he tried to catch his breath.

Quite quickly it seemed that Puck and Quinn shot their balls sinking the last two cups like a breeze. Quinn was screaming happily as Puck continued to mention his winning streak. Sam and Blaine congratulated the winners before leaving the table.

"Oh man it's hot in here, wanna go on the patio?" Sam suggested with a clap on the back to Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm going to grab another beer, you want one?"

Sam smiled, "what do you think?"

Blaine laughed as he headed toward the kitchen, Sam headed to his bedroom which was closed, he didn't need Artie and Tina sex remains on it or anything. Opening the door to his small patio off his room, Sam breathed in the crisp air.

"Sam, put on a jacket what are you thinking?" Blaine said as he made his way through the door, two beers in hand.

"It's alright, we won't be long. I'm going to shot gun it."

"Sam, what-no- oh my God." Blaine watched as his friend shot gunned a beer in a a matter of seconds then crushed the can like it was nothing.

"Yeah, that was nice." Sam smiled as he leaned against the railing looking out to downtown Lima. "I'm hammered. What time is it?"

"11:47," Blaine said as he took a step towards Sam.

"Almost time," Sam said as he opened up his arms for Blaine to enter them.

"What's your New Years resolution Sam?" Blaine asked leaning into his unjacketed friend, enjoying the simpleness of a small Ohio city.

"Haven't really thought about it to be honest," Sam hiccuped. "You got one?"

"To live." Blaine said simply. "I told Kurt everything last night, we're talking about it all now. I don't know what's going to happen, but we seem okay with it. Really okay."

Sam didn't say anything for a while, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Do you wanna talk about it? I mean wow, really? Blaine. You have to tell me these things right away!"

"Sam, it's been a really confusing time for me, I have a lot to think about. But really please don't worry, look!" Blaine pulled away from Sam and did a spin. "I'm fine, I'm great, I'm drunk and with my best friend in a city I love, really I couldn't be better."

Sam smiled as Mercedes shouted in Sams room, "Guys! Hurry it's almost time!"


	15. Please don't argue

"3-2-1! Happy New Years!" A collective scream could be heard throughout Sams apartment. Sam chugged the rest of his beer as he shouted once more. Santana and Brittany were making out right in front of the TV, Puck had Quinn against the door frame, and Tina and Artie were stationed in the corner, while Mike, Mercedes and Blaine took a celebratory shot.

"2021!" Sam shouted loudly again as he made his way toward the group of single people.

"Sam!" Mercedes shouted as she embraced him in a hug, Sam kissed the top of her head.

"So now what?" Sam asked Mercedes still under his arm.

"Now we drink till we pass out," Mike suggested.

Blaine and Sam nodded in unison as Mercedes said, "Hell yeah!"

* * *

"What're you doing?" Sam smiled as he approached Blaine who snuck off from the end of the party to enter Sam's room.

"Just- you know calling Ku-Kurt."

"Did he answer?"

Blaine sighed, "No."

Sam took one step forward and grabbed the phone out of Blaines hand, "This is mine for the night."

"Sam, I need that, what if there's an emergency with Claire?"

"Dude, she's fine. She's with Burt and Carole not your mom remember?"

"Was that a crack at my mother?" Blaine laughed.

Sam shrugged.

"Anyway, it's stupid for me to call him. I should've known he wouldn't pick up, it's just so hard when the last several New Years have been with him, my midnight kis-"

"Blaine. Stop."

"No Sam, I was the one who started the end of this and now here I am calling him pathetically. Same damn thing every time."

"Hey you two, please don't argue, I'm gunna try to sleep right outside your door here," Mike laughed as he stumbled to the floor grabbing a nearby pillow. "I'll just shut this." Mike said as he shut the door slowly on Blaine and Sam who weren't quite sure how to react to that.

Sam laughed and walked so he was standing right to Blaine, "Hey, it's going to be okay dude. It always is."

Blaine scoffed, "I just- I don't know what I want, I don't love you."

"But you don't love Kurt either. Look Blaine, nothing has to happen between us, we can still be friends. I just want you to not be in a relationship you won't be able to tolerate. Shit. I don't know what I'm saying, come here." Sam stopped rambling and pulled Blaine by his hips and kissed him.

"Blaine, things will be different this time," Sam whispered against Blaine's lip. "Whatever you want, you can have it. You're Blaine mother fucking Anderson!" Sam shouted which resulted in a bang on the door from Mike.

Blaine laughed, "I do always get what I want don't I?"

"Usually. It's only a little annoying."

Blaine huffed, "Kiss me again."

Sam pouted, "What if I don't wanna?"

"Well, too bad," Blaine put on his dark eyes and looked up at Sam who was smirking, "because I'm Blaine mother fucking Anderson."


	16. I did a pregnancy test

"Hey," Sam mumbled from the edge of the bed.

"I feel like I'm going to die." Blaine rolled on his back in Sam's bed.

"Welcome to the club," Mercedes said from Sam's floor.

"Oh my god, were you in here all night?" Blaine asked.

"No, I just went out to get water, which yours is on the nightstand, and her and Quinn followed me in here, Mike's still outside the door, do you remember that?" Sam chuckled.

"I didn't dream that?" Blaine asked as he reached for his water.

Sam laughed as Quinn said, "Does anyone know what time it is? My phone died."

"I don't wanna know," Sam admitted as he laid back on the bed, wearing just a pair of boxers, legs planted on the carpeted floor.

"Time for hangover food," Mercedes suggested as she stood up. "Do breakfast places deliver?"

Quinn shook her head as Blaine announced the time as 11:47.

"No way, dude. People are still sleeping." Sam said unconvinced and unmoved.

"I'm pretty sure thats the time, but that means we can have lunch instead of breakfast."

Mercedes groaned and walked out the door, "Someone come with me, I just need to get cleaned up first."

Quinn got up and without a word retreated to the bathroom with Mercedes. Blaine rolled over on his side so he was facing Sam, who still had two feet on the ground.

"Our clothes are everywhere." Sam said with eyes closed. "They totally know."

Blaine sighed, "Is that okay?"

Sam nodded silently. "I'm pretty hazy on what happened but we didn't have sex right?"

"I don't think so Sam," Blaine laughed as he sat up. "I'm going to get dressed though before anyone else wanders in."

Blaine got out of bed, like Sam only in boxers, and walked around the room trying to find his clothes. "Damn, they really are everywhere."

"I remember making out in that chair over there," Sam said.

"Oh yeah, and then I think we fell on the floor," Blaine said as he looked around Sam's room trying to piece the night together. "Definitely fell on the floor..."

"I can't make it," Quinn said as she came rushing through the door holding her stomach. She crawled right into Sam's bed making him sit up for the first time in a while. "Blaine, can you go with Mercedes? I'm seriously going to die."

Blaine pulled up his pants he just found, laughing quietly at the fact that everyone was so comfortable with each other, "Yeah sure, just need to find my shirt."

"It's by the patio door," Quinn said as she snuggled up in Sam's bed, as Sam watched Blaine get dressed.

Blaine gave Sam a look, "You know what I like. We'll talk when you get back. Grab one of my jackets from the closet." Sam said with a smile.

"I'm leaving! Someone better come," Mercedes voice could be heard from the living room.

"That's my cue, let's see if I can make it down the street without throwing up," Blaine said grabbing one of Sam's warmer jackets from the closet.

"I like you two," Quinn mumbled from behind Sam. Sam spun around and laid down next to her, but on top of the covers.

"Me too," Sam admitted.

"Sam, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I did a pregnancy test."

Sam was quiet for a minute, "I'm guessing by the drinking last night it was negative?"

Quinn nodded and opened her eyes to look over at Sam. "I was thinking a lot about babies ever since that night at Breadstix. Then I was late, and then I took it, and I know I said we were taking things slow but I was really sad when it was negative."

"Have you told Puck?"

"I was going to tell him soon, I don't know. I'm scared, we're still so young and we have careers and jobs and lives. Now's not a time for a baby. But I've already had a baby, and I could do it again, especially with Noah."

"Talk to him. Please. You guys are lucky, you have a healthy relationship and so much potential as individual people and not just as a couple."

"Now you're talking about Kurt and Blaine," Quinn smirked.

"I guess so," Sam shrugged.

"What's going on Sam? Are they still together?"

"Yeah, but I don't know, we haven't had a chance to talk about everything really. I don't know what's going with us, I just kissed him as like a joke when Kurt made us go out on a date, but then that night right after I dropped him off it was like whoa."

Quinn laughed, "That's how it felt when I was with Puck but still with Finn. You feel something the first time you kiss your soulmate."

"You're supposed to be the practical one here, you're not telling me you believe in this soulmate shit." Sam laughed.

"I think soulmates are people who connect on a deeper level. Kurt and Blaine connected on interests and sexual orientation. Puck and I connected on a level of parenthood, passion, and maturity. Finn and I connected on interests and social status. You and I connected because you're persistent and we had fun together. You and Blaine connected on..."

"Friendship."

"Sometimes Sam, friends make the best lovers."

"I've always heard the only way to be happy in life was to marry your best friend, I just never thought of Blaine that way till recently and now it just seems like duh, of course. The penis thing is kinda hard to get over though," Sam admitted with a laugh.

"Take things slow, you're in no rush."

"Thanks Quinn."

"No problem," Quinn smiled. "But can you do me a favor and wake Puckerman up for me? I would like to die in my own bed."


	17. I didn't know you could sing

"But I wonder does he know? Has he ever felt like this? And I know that you'd be here right now, if I could have let you know somehow, I guess. Every rose has it's thorn." Sam sang as he cleaned up his small apartment. Everyone had left about two hours ago including Blaine which is why Sam jumped and put his hand to his heart when he turned around from folding up a blanket on the couch to see his best friend right there, smiling.

"I didn't know you could sing," Blaine teased.

Sam laughed and plopped on the couch with a creak, motioning for Blaine to sit with him. "Let's talk."

"That's why I came back after a much needed shower, also Kurt wasn't home yet," Blaine sighed.

Sam smiled lightly, "What're we going to do?"

"I'm supposed to leave tomorrow, I haven't even talked to Kurt yet. I honestly have no idea Sam," Blaine sunk into the couch next to his friend.

"Well let me start," Sam said with a smile. "All you have to do is listen okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"So you know you have options, and you know I can't help you with them, because one, this is your life Blaine, not mine. So before I go any further, don't think about anything else, not Claire, not your fans, not Kurt, not me, just you. Alright man, I love you. I want you to be happy, whatever that may be okay?"

Blaine smiled widely, "Thanks Sam."

"Alright so lets go over these options shall we?" Sam smiled again. "Option numero uno: you go back to New York with Kurt and Claire. Pros: you're with your self picked family, you married Kurt, there was a reason for that right? You married him and you've been with him for a couple of years now and you have the most beautiful daughter I can imagine. You also have Broadway in New York, your career with Rachel and Jesse. Cons: You're currently on Broadway hiatus, because you're raising your daughter, while Kurt does PR. You're not really friends with Rachel and Jesse, and I know you have got to have other friends by now but you know what I'm saying. The biggest one is you're... away from me, unless for a couple visits a year, which I promise right now, I will visit more if you go with this option." The two smiled at each other before Sam continued, "Going back to New York is your safest bet, you have your family, new friends, and career there. It's comfortable, and it's safe. Option numero dos: you can leave everyone and everything and go to L.A. to become a famous movie actor and never look back. Actually change L.A. and movie actor to environmentalist in Iceland, just cause you know in Hollywood everything follows you. Option three: You can stay here with me. Pros: me. Our friendship and no Kurt. Cons: maybe no Claire. I am still not 100% comfortable with the penis and lack of boobs, but you know I'm open to every and anything." Sam smirked, "that's feelings aside."

"Now what are they with feelings?"

"Option one with feelings means you have to leave me again and you have to continue being with Kurt despite the fact that we both know you don't really want to be with him. Kurt doesn't fulfill you, you're left with an empty feeling at night, and a nagging feeling all day, still flocked with high school day dreams about an independent Broadway actor with a husband who loves and supports his ideas and ambitions. You know what it's like to work on a team and as an individual. You shine brighter by yourself, Kurt just holds you back, everyone knows it. He tags along, he can only fit in the production of certain roles, he needs you to shine and he just doesn't appreciate it enough. I mean I don't know every detail of what happens in New York, but this is just what I see from my downtown Lima apartment here. The most important thing is that you have Claire for sure, all the time. Option two you can start fresh and save the environment! I would also visit in Iceland, hell I'd probably come with, although I'm not yodeling."

Blaine laughed, "I don't think yodeling is a Icelandic thing..."

"Option three with feelings."

"This is the one I really wanna hear."

Sam smiled and turned to Blaine, "You'd be here with me, in this shithole apartment, but hey it'd be our shithole, and we don't have to stay here forever. I've personally always wanted to live in New England, you know where I can be in the great outdoors and there's that Provincetown place you like. I-I haven't thought about this before I swear, it just works out with us," Sam laughed uncertainly. "I would love to have Claire with us, but I know getting her away from Kurt would be hard, and I wouldn't want to separate them either. I would also love you. Maybe no sex at first, but we can take things slow, no pressure, just us. Our friendship is our relationship and I don't ever want to lose that. If anything all my years on this Earth have taught me is that you don't choose who you love. I haven't met anyone else who gets me and understands me, and cares so much for me like you do Blaine. I care about you, you're the only person I want to make laugh, and the only person I want hugging me when I'm sad, and the only person who can cook eggs the way I like them. It doesn't matter that you're a guy, and I'm taking a page out of you and Quinns book here and saying that YOU ARE my soulmate. We don't have to just be friends anymore, not when we could be so much more."


	18. Do you think we should just stop this?

Blaine came home to a disorganized Kurt running around his old bedroom, his mother nor Cooper anywhere in site. "Hey," Blaine said softly as to not interrupt him.

Kurt whirled around clothes in both his hands, "I can't find Claire's pink 'My First New Years' onesie." Kurt explained as he frantically began looking everywhere again. "I have to go pick her up like now, and I can't find it! I wanted pictures with my dad."

Blaine walked over to him and sat Kurt down on the bed with strong hands, "Kurt, calm down. Let's just sit for a minute okay? I missed you last night."

Kurt sighed and sat down next to Blaine and melted into his side, "I'm sorry I didn't call back, or answer."

Blaine bit his lip, "It's okay. How was it?"

"It was spectacular Blaine, such a beautiful Ballet performance, after we went out to the city and just drank before heading back to the hotel, which here let me show you, had a beautiful view of downtown Columbus." Kurt pulled out his phone screening through pictures of last night, which inculded the theatre, selfies of Kurt with Rachel, selfies of Kurt with Jesse, selfies of all three of them, and mainly just a lot of selfies with random people Blaine didn't care to know, he smiled regardless.

"Looks like an amazing night Kurt," Blaine said.

"It really was, so weird though thinking I'm a parent and getting drunk in the city, you know?" Kurt laughed. "I still feel like a teenager, life really doesn't change too much, even with a kid."

Blaine looked at Kurt quizzically, "What are you talking about? Our lives turned upside down with Claire, look at you running around stressing out over a onesie."

Kurt laughed and put a hand on Blaines thigh, "I guess you're right."

"Kurt."

"Mhm."

"Tell me why I shouldn't stay in Lima for a bit," Blaine said nervously.

Kurts expression didn't change, "We have a joint lease in New York, a broadway show to get back too, and clearly I can't take care of Claire alone."

"Kurt, tell me why I shouldn't stay in Lima."

Kurt sighed, "We have a life Blaine, a vow, a daughter, careers. Aren't you happy in New York?"

"I've been so naive Kurt," Blaine confessed. "Everything I have done since sophomore year has been for you. I know at the time I said I wouldn't regret anything, and I know, I know you said when I transferred to McKinley that you wanted it to be for me and not you. I know. It's all my fault Kurt. I'm not happy, I haven't done a single thing for myself in a long time."

"What about last night?"

"What do you mean? You didn't even ask if I wanted to go to Columbus. I still called you after midnight, I was thinking about you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think it was going to be a discussion that you wanted to spend New Years with Sam, especially after Christmas."

"Kurt you don't need me. Look at you. Seriously when we were apart you were doing great. You were in New York, getting good grades, meeting new people, living your dream. When I left I didn't leave my room for weeks, I was still so involved with you. Then Sam started to come over again, and he would remind me of the first breakup and how everything had slipped in my life and I couldn't do that again. I had to be someone without you. Who was I before I met you? What made you fall in love with me?"

"You were so brave and courageous, and just a perfect knight in shining armor. You saved me Blaine, I don't know if I would've gotten out of high school without you, or had the relationship with my dad because of you."

"Now why do you love me?"

"You're a beautiful person, you're smart, you're talented-"

"It's not personal anymore Kurt!" Blaine said frustrated as he stood up. "You can't think of a single thing you love about me, that fans or my friends don't love about me. Kurt, you broke me. I might have saved you, but you broke off the engagement, you kicked me out of the apartment, and I was so naive to think that the person who broke me could save me. You don't love me. You love what I stand for. But Kurt, you don't need saving anymore, look at you! You're going to do great things, we don't need each other, it's not high school anymore. You have beaten everyone and gotten to the top where you wanted. You can have it all, and so much freedom without me."

"Sounds like you already made up your mind," Kurt said with a hint of anger.

Blaine let tears fall at this, "See, see! You don't even fight anymore. Kurt, c'mon. I love you, I will always love you, how can you just say that after everything I said?"

"I need some time to think."

"No, Kurt, this is happening now. Do you ever think we should just stop this?"

Kurt stood up to look down at Blaine, "You shouldn't stay in Lima."

"Why?"

"Sam will never love you like I have."

"Kurt this is about us, please," Blaine was crying now, desperately trying to get through to his husband.

"You're not a person Blaine, you're right. It's not Kurt and Blaine, it's just Klaine. I think I ruined you. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say, but you're right. Please don't stay in Lima, you have so much potential and with me you can use it, but with Sam, he'll just hold you back. Come home with me, we'll work it out. Please."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course!" Kurt said immediately.

Blaine exasperated threw his hands in the air, he didn't say anything as he shook his head and left the room.


	19. Come home with me

"Dude, I don't know what to tell you man," Sam laughed through the phone. "Figure it out, let me know. You know where to find me." Sam hung up.

Blaine was furious, his husband couldn't name 10 things he loved about him, while his best friend wasn't giving any relationship advice at the moment. He didn't know what to do. Blaine heard his options, and they both had pros and cons. So he drove, he drove to Scandals, he drove to Burger King, he drove to the Mall, he drove to as many classic Lima places he could. If you asked him why, he wouldn't know. However that didn't matter because it was the fact that Blaine subconsciously ended up Sam's apartment with tear filled eyes, that he knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Blaine, are you okay?" Sam rushed over to put a jacket on Blaine.

Blaine was sitting in a park about a mile away from Sam's place. Sam noticed Blaine's car parked outside, and when he hadn't seen or heard anything from his friend in over an hour he went to investigate.

Blaine didn't say anything but leaned into Sam.

"What're you doing?"

"Waiting."

Sam sighed. "Come home with me."

Blaine turned to look at him, eyes watery, but a small smile graced his face.

Sam smiled widely now, "Come home with me, Blaine."

"Is that allowed?" Blaine choked a little as he tried to laugh through tears.

Sam laughed and pulled his cold friend closer, "Blaine."

"Kurt hasn't bothered to find out where I am."

"Well, in his defense Blaine I wouldn't have bothered if you hadn't parked outside my apartment." Sam laughed casually till he noticed how hurt Blaine look. "Blaine, we both want you to figure this out on your own. It's not up to us, it's up to you. But I think the fact that you called me right after your fight with Kurt, and that fact that you parked outside my apartment should say something."

"You think I choose you?"

"Stop, stop stop. I don't want you to choose me Blaine. I mean I do, I just well, it's like this. I love you, and to make me happy is to see you happy, whatever you do with your life, as long as you're happy I will be happy. Do not base this decision off of me or my feelings, they need to based off of your feelings."

"Say it again."

Sam smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead, "Come home with me. We'll figure it out."

Blaine looked into Sams eyes, "Okay. You got me."

Sam stood up and puffed his chest out a little, holding a hand out for Blaine to grab. "Think carefully, once you grab on, I'm not letting you go."

Blaine laughed and wiped his face, "I feel like you made this decision much easier than it should have been."

Sam knelt down in the snow to stare Blaine in the face, "Dude, Blaine. You're everything to me, it's that simple. You make me feel confident, you make me feel loved, you know how to translate my language to anyone who might not understand me, you have the best curls, you're the best father I know, and you have the best voice I've ever heard. You are amazing. I don't know how a fool like me earned that statement."

"You sell yourself short Sam."

"Maybe. But you're going to be around now to make sure I don't do that anymore?"

"You would've been fine without me too, Sam." Blaine smiled.

"Maybe. BUT you are going to be around now to make sure I don't do it anymore?"

Blaine smirked and grabbed Sams face with his cold ungloved hands causing a small laugh and a big gasp from Sam. Blaine laughed before he leaned in and kissed him, a cold, deep kiss, that felt new, raw, refreshing and pure. "You got me, Sam."

* * *

thanks all reviewers! sorry if this story was a little all over the place, major writers block for this chapter, hope the ending was satisfying #longliveblam

i mean where else would blaine get the phrase bros helping bros while making out with kurt in the back of a prius if it didn't already happen before...


End file.
